pathfinderfandomcom-20200223-history
Osirion
Osirion is not only one of the oldest nations currently in existence on the Inner Sea, but one of the most powerful and influential regions since Earthfall. Government During the Age of Destiny, Osirion became one of the first and most powerful of civilizations under the rule of the Pharaohs, self-proclaimed gods who inspired greatness in their people. After seven centuries of subjugation to Keleshite sultans as a satrapy of Qadira, however, the rise of Osirion as a sovereign nation is once again upon the world. Beginning with Khemet I, the Forthbringer, a new line of kings now rules the land, using their magical powers over the elementals of the desert to secure and maintain control. Khemet's grandson, The Ruby Prince Khemet III, now rules as the divine monarch of the reemerging nation. While Khemet's rule is absolute, the day-to-day administration of Osirion is handled by the Council of Sun and Sky. A constant battleground of political machinations between corrupt bureaucrats ad idealistic crusaders, the Council is held together by the leadership of First Speaker Dahnakrist Phi, whose origins as a former slave have provided him unprecedented public support. Geography This primarily desert nation occupies the northeastern corner of the continent of Garund. It is bordered on the north by the Inner Sea and the east by the Obari Ocean. Its western border (where it meets the nation of Thuvia is established by the banks of The Junira, while the Brazen Peaks provide a natural barrier to the south, where Osirion's former holding of Katapesh stretches into further expanses of desert. The desolate, sandless deserts of western Osirion are known as the Footprints of Rovagug and holds the country's only two volcanoes, Sokar's Boil and Asuulek's Mouth; nobles sometimes travel to this region for the healthful spring waters. Between Shiman-Sekh and the border with Thuvia, the desert flattens to a horizon of dry limestone flats and salt beds known as the Glazen Sheets. The nation's capital city of Sothis is located at the delta of the great Sphinx River, whose equally mighty tributaries The Crook and The Asp flow from the mountains in the nation's south. Countless ancient ruins lie buried or partially exposed throughout the Sahure Wastes, and with each passing season, the dune-filled landscape continues to expose new ruins and engulf those which had been open to the sun as sandstorms continually sweep across the vastness. Settlements * An * Eto * Ipeq * Shiman-Sekh * Sothis * Totra * Wati Ruins * Ruins of Tumen * Lost Fortress of Mekshir * Labyrinth of Shiman-Sekh * The Seven Stelae * Slave Trenches of Hakotep * The Sphinx Head History Founded in ca. -3472 AR , Osirion was one of the first nations to rise from the barbarism and chaos that ensued after the Earthfall, and became a beacon of civilization at the beginning of the Age of Destiny. Pharaohs ruled as gods on earth, their monuments towered over even Thassilon's mightiest, and their armies could churn a kingdom to mud and blot out the sun on wings of death. Osirion reached the peak of its power circa -3000 AR under the rule of the God-Kings. Following a coup against the Pharaoh of Forgotten Plagues, the Song Pharaoh founded the city of Shiman-Sekh in northwestern Osirion in -3047 AR. Kemusar I served as the crown regent of Osirion from the imprisonment of Pharaoh An-Hepsu XI in -1768 AR to -1757 AR, a year before the young Pharaoh Sekhemib I came of age. After being strangled in his sleep, Kemusar's unfinished tomb disappeared, followed by several court nobles. In -1498 AR, the Four Pharaohs of Ascension consolidated their rule of Osirion, bringing about the kingdom's second age. Their forces defeat the Tekritanin League in -1452 AR, incorporating a number of their city-states while destroying others, but begin to decline around -1431 AR. In -841 AR, the last Osiriani governor of Thuvia was assassinated. No replacement was sent from the capital of Sothis, effectively relinquishing control of the province. Pharaoh Hirkoshek I founded the city of An in -107 AR as a city for laborers on his pyramid. Osirian independence ended following the assassination of the corrupt Pharaoh Menedes XXVI in 1532 AR, leading to the overthrow of the pharaonic dynasty. The country is then declared a Satrapy of the Keleshite Empire. By 2217 AR, the religion of the Dawnflower was flourishing in Osirion, but the Qadiri satrapy viewed it as a threat. Pogroms drove the cult into the desert, where they built Sarenrae's Bastion in what is now Katapesh. In 2253 AR the murdered body of the Padishah satrap of Osirion is found with sunflowers sprouting from his mouth, leading to the establishment of a line of independent Kelishite sultans. After three thousand years, Osirioni independence was restored in 4609 AR, when the Kelishite sultan was overthrown and replaced by Prince Khemet I, whose ancestry dates back to the ancient pharaohs. Now, Osirion ages from millennia of foreign rule under the rulership of the youthful Khemet III, who hearkens back to the ancient days of Osirion's glory. In 4707, Khemet opened the vast deserts of Osirion – long closed by the Keleshite overlords who held the nation as a satrapy of Qadira – to foreign exploration. Today the great treasures and arcane formulas of the living gods of ancient Osirion are unearthed for the entire world to see, and the ascendancy of the Land of Pharaohs is at hand. Most Inner Sea nations view Osirion as a relic from a bygone age. In truth, Osirion is a slumbering giant that, when awakened, could wash away all fledgling challengers with the power of its traditions. People Osirians are wise people who look deep into the past for answers to present troubles. Their sense of history gives them a unique perspective on the ebb and flow of power in the political landscape of the modern Inner Sea. Many folk of Osirion are of old Garundi blood, bronze—skinned, and gifted with the noble bearing of the ancient pharaohs. Religion Osirian worshippers of Irori tend to cluster in isolated communities in valleys among the Barrier Range and Brazen Peaks, including the Temple of An-Alak in the Salt Hills, the Stepped Tower of Djedefar on the Alamein Peninsula, and the ritual center of the Monastary of Tar Kuata beyond the Footprints of Rovagug. References :* :* :* Category:Nations Category:Nations of Garund Category:Lawful neutral nations